En el muelle de San Blas
by immature-girl
Summary: El le prometió volver... y ella esperarlo. Y nunca rompió su promesa. Song-fic inspirado en la canción de Maná "En el muelle de San Blas"


**En el muelle de San Blas**

Hola!! :D tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por fanfiction…

La verdad es que tendría que estar actualizando "A pesar de todo" pero como este one-shot ya lo tenía hecho y tenía un tiempito libre… decidí subirlo. Igual el otro fic lo voy a subir el fin de semana! Es que estuve con poco tiempo…. Muchas pruebas T_T

Bueh. Empecemos con el fic n.n

Pareja: SasuxSaku

Categoría: Drama,amor

Canción: En el muelle de San Blas – Maná

Advertencias: U/A y algo de ooc por parte de Sasuke

_Música_

Narración y -Diálogos-

***************************************

**Ella despidió a su amor. El partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas.**

**El juró que volvería y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría.**

-Aún no entiendo porque tienes que ir-Dijo una chica pelirosa,cabizbaja. Su acompañante,que estaba guardando algo de ropa en un bolso encima de la cama,se volteó y se acercó a ella. La tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme. Si me llaman para ir a la guerra debo ir,no tengo opción-Los ojos de la ojijade comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-Ey,Ey-La atrajo a su pecho y la contuvo en sus brazos-volveré,lo prometo. ¿Me esperarás?- Preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Siempre-

Lo acompañó hasta el muelle,que quedaba a unos pocos pasos de su hogar,y lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó,siendo correspondida al instante. Al quedarse sin aire,el pelinegro la atrajo hacia el,apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza y susurró

-¿Me esperarás?-

-Siempre-Volvió a ser su respuesta.

**Miles de lunas pasaron y siempre ella estaba en el muelle esperando.**

**Muchas tardes se anidaron,se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios.**

2 meses… y aún no volvía. Le había dicho que como mucho tomaría un mes o cinco semanas… pero no. El no volvía…

**Llevaba el mismo vestido y por si el volviera no se fuera a equivocar**

**Los cangrejos le mordían su ropaje,su tristeza y su ilusión**

**Y el tiempo se escurrió y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres**

**Y del mar se enamoró y su cuerpo se raizó en el muelle.**

Desde su partida parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aún llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y las mismas sandalias que traía puestos el día que se fue. Cuando volviera la reconocería enseguida… no cabía duda.

Sin embargo,ya habían pasado tres meses y aún no vislumbraba ningún barco en el horizonte.

**Sola. Sola en el olvido. Sola. Sola con su espíritu.**

**Sola. Sola con su amor el mar. Sola… en el muelle de San Blas**

Luego de cuatro meses decidió instalarse definitivamente en el muelle. No faltaba mucho para su regreso. Sólo debía ser paciente.

**Su cabello se blanqueó pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía.**

**En el pueblo le decían,le decían la loca del muelle de San Blas**

Durante las siguientes semanas comenzaron a llegar barcos al muelle. Valientes,que habían sobrevivido y regresado a casa con sus familias. Pero él nunca apareció.

Esperaría. Le prometió que volvería y ella prometió esperarlo. Y así lo haría.

**Y una tarde de Abril la intentaron trasladar al manicomnio**

**Nadie la pudo arrancar y del mar nunca jamás la separaron**

-Sakura- Se escuchó.

La nombrada despegó la vista del horizonte y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Ino,Hinata,Tenten y Temari,sus amigas. Al igual que Sasuke,sus novios también fueron reclutados para ir a pelear,y lograron llegar sanos y salvos.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con la voz apagada.

-Sakura… Sasuke no volverá. Ya sé que es difícil de aceptar,pero no puedes seguir así- le dijo Ino. La pelirosa la ignoró y volvió a fijar su mirada al mar.

-Sakura,no puedes… -

-El volverá. Volverá,lo prometió- Dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Pero… -

-Y yo le prometí esperarlo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer-Susurró.

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí. Sabían que nada las haría cambiar de opinión. Y no podían obligarla.

**Se quedó ahí. Se quedó hasta el fin. Se quedó ahí. Se quedó en el muelle de San Blas…**

Y cayó la noche. Tenía las extremidades congeladas,seguía cubierta sólo por su vestido blanco. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y pausada. Sin embargo,sus ojos se mantenían siempre abiertos y alertas.

Y lo escuchó…

-Cumpliste tu promesa- Sus ojos se abrieron aún más,si es que eso era posible,y se volteó rápidamente.

-Sasuke… volviste-Se largó a llorar al instante y se lanzó en sus brazos. Seguía igual que la última vez que lo vió,como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Tú también cumpliste la tuya-

-No pensaste que te abandonaría, ¿o sí?-

-Ni por un segundo-

Entrelazaron sus dedos y caminaron juntos de vuelta a su hogar…

*************

El sol se asomó tímidamente en el horizonte,dando lugar a un nuevo día. Ino decidió volver al muelle a ver a su amiga. Tal vez podría hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó horrorizada. La pelirosa se encontraba sentada,en la misma posición que en los últimos días,aún con los ojos abiertos… Sin vida…

********************************

No se esperaban ese final, ¿no?

Si se preguntan si cuando Sakura vió a Sasuke estaba soñando,o lograron reunirse en "el más allá"… los dejo a su criterio. Personalmente,me gusta creer que se reencontraron n.n

Espero que les halla gustado! :D dejen reviews!

Un abrazo,cuídense mucho.


End file.
